BOTDF OneShots
by TheBanditAristocrat
Summary: A series of BOTDF One-Shots based on an interview or video from the perspective of Jayy or Dahvie. Slash fiction, swears, and hot boyxboy sex! Don't like, don't read! Rating may change due to nature of the hot boy sex.. yeah! Will also be kinda fluffeh in most chapters.


**Hey guys! So this will be a series of one-shots based on real videos and interviews from the POV of Dahvie or Jayy and shit. Its all gonna be slash relatd so if you don't like-don't read.**

**This particular chapter is based on the ending of BOTDF's 'Hot Minute' Interview. Found Here:  
**

** watch?v=Miu6YFocp2o**

**R&R Sexy people!  
**

* * *

'Dahvie Vanity.' Jayy said, with a light school-boyish chuckle. I instantly began to feel my face grow hot and looked down at the ground. Fuck, fuck, mega fucking fuck! Why did Jay have to go and say such an embarrsing thing on camera? How the fuck was I meant to respond to that?

'No comment.' I was so gonna kill him! Jay Von Mon-fucking-roe you are DEAD!

'What the HELL Jayy? What the tits was that all about?' Despite my tiny stature I glared down my bestfriend/bandmate.

'Chill out Boo! You know I love to play up for the cameras. Our fangirls love that stuff!' He winked at me provocatively. I hated when he used his sexiness to get away with stuff! And he had to go and wear that sexy black shirt of his.. the one he knows I drool over him in..

Okay. I need to back the fuck up. I SWEAR IM TOTALLY STRAIGHT. Jayy just _does_ things to me. Okay? I love girls. I love tits. But there was something about my Jayy, something that makes me okay with a whole lot of things straight guys shouldn't be. One time.. I was fantasising about Jayy and I fucking started fingering my ass! I'm totally not like that. But for Jayy, I would be.

'Fine! I'll let you get away with it this time! But I swear you need to stop! One day you'll say something like that seriously & I'll think your joking!' I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, turning my back on him.

'Dahviekins,' Jayy purred, 'has the thought occurred that I'm NOT joking?' I spun around quickly and stared at him, speechless.

'Whaa.. huh?' I spluttered to find words to question the madness that had just been dumped on me. What the fuck? Shit Jayy's gotta be messin' with me! He can't really mean the fake stuff from videos and interviews. It was just acting, playing it up, like he said!

'Yeah.' Jayy turned and left the studio. His words were brief, but had a shit-ton of impact. I had always been Jayy's 'Boo', his 'Dahviekins', but he wanted more? Why the fuck hadn't he told me sooner?

'JAAAAAAAAAYY! Jayy-Jayy! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!' I ran (difficult to do in my skinnys) after him out of the room. I found him sitting outside the studio, leaning against the grey concrete wall, taking a heavy drag from a cigarette.

'Jayy,' I said breathlessly, 'you're not acting?' He looks up at me and does his sexy little half-smile smirky-thing and shakes his head.

'The kiss during Sexting & Scream for M-' He cuts me off with a wink. 'Gets me hard everytime.'

'But why didn't you tell me earlier Jayy Jayy?' I say in my cute-tsy girly voice.

He growls from deep within his throat and gets up slowly. He walks to stand over me (damn his height -.-) and burns his dark eyes into my contact-covered ones. 'Because Boo,' fuck his voice is so damn low and sexy, 'with all of your titty-cams, flirting and feeling up of girls, I thought you were completely straight!' His eyes become glued to his black leather boots

I stroke his face slightly to get his eyes back on me.

'Oh Jayy..' I pull his face to mine for a desire-filled kiss. Jayy slides his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck to bring his closer to me. Our tongues slip over eachother clumsily, desperate for contact and friction elsewhere. We part, panting and horny. Jayy smirks and I blush hard.

'Well that was fucking amazing Boo.'

* * *

**Well yeah, that was that. I know its shit, but it's only the first chapter! SO I might make some of the chapters linked, but I guess they'll probably all just be separate but keeping the same theme.**

**SO yeah.. Review (please 3) and if you have any ideas for videos that you wanna see, send me the link! ^_^**

**Umm Booyah!  
**

**TBA  
**


End file.
